The Circle Reborn
by AdrianAndroid
Summary: When a girl with a traumatized past is flung into Emelan by mysterious magics, she finds that she has a mysterious connection to the mages Briar, Tris, Sandry, and Daja. But what does that mean for the group? NOTE: rated M for language and adult themes
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Emma slowly opened the cardboard box that contained the remains of a happier, far-off life. Quietly she sifted through it in the silence of the empty apartment, where she and her mother had lived for the past fifteen years. It was just her now. At nineteen, she had moved in with her boyfriend for the summer, until she found his secret stash of meth and left him. Then she had returned, if only to find that her mother, having kept her condition secret from Emma for two years, was dying from lung cancer. She had returned to find her weak, lying in bed, ill from chemo and a whispery ghost of what she once was. Two months had passed, and then the funeral.

It had been a simple, quiet affair, with a few family friends. Now Emma was left with the task of sorting out what she needed and what she didn't- money was tight, and anything she could sell she had to, to pay the rent. The TV and DVD player were already gone; the couch was a sad replacement bought from Goodwill- mustard yellow and stained. Already most of the furniture that she didn't need had been sold, not that there was that much to sell. But if she could find anything- old jewelry or something that she could pawn, she would probably find some way to pay for food until she found a job.

Emma looked at what she had in her hands. She had opened a box that was her mother's, untouched until now. It was filled to bursting with all of her childhood memories, like crudely painted pictures from Sunday school, and drawings with messy fingerprints all over. She unearthed a trophy, a cheap plastic one, from some spelling bee in elementary, and other keepsakes. A small cardboard box was nearly buried amongst all the other things. Reaching in, she grabbed it and opened it.

Inside were pictures of her from happier times. Emma, age fifteen, standing proudly in her karate uniform, showing off her long-awaited, hard-earned black belt. Emma, age twelve, sitting high above her mother at horseback riding camp over the summer. Emma and mom, age seven, the notorious birthday party where a classmate, Ian Something-or-other, threw up all over Emma's party dress when she kicked him in the stomach for making fun of her toys. Emma put down the pictures, dry-eyed, but crying inside. All the memories came flooding back, tearing at her dam, at her walls, taking apart her self-control, brick by brick. She slowly re-packed the box just as she had found it, then went searching in the closet for her well-worn tennis shoes. It was seven in the evening, not too late, and she wanted to go run.

Running had been Emma's passion. Even through years of karate and riding, she had always turned to running to help calm herself. Combined with the self-discipline she had learned from karate, she had always found that she could always lose herself in the pounding beat of her heart and thudding of her shoes on concrete. So she picked up her tennis shoes and looked into her closet for something to wear. She grabbed a pair of black track shorts and a bright green tank top, just so that drivers could see her easily enough on the road. Just in case, she carried a blinking light that snapped onto the waistband of her shorts. Finally, she pulled her dark brown hair back into a ponytail and left the apartment, ready to go.

It was dark outside, but not awfully so- street lamps lit the dim road. She lived on the outskirts of Salome, a farming community in the middle of the Arizona desert. She started down the street and continued out, just running and running.

Two hours had passed, maybe more. Emma stopped to get a breath, and also to clear her mind. She was tired; her legs burned and her breath was coming in shallow pants. She had rested and finished off her water bottle in several breaks that she had taken. Now she felt incredibly stupid. She was out in the middle of the desert, and was likely to be eaten by coyotes or wolves, or bowled over and torn to pieces by a roaming herd of javelina. She turned and started to slowly jog the way back home, keeping a hand to her can of pepper spray that had expired a month ago.

A few minutes into her return journey, headlights of a car came into view. Emma kept on stolidly jogging, ignoring the car. It was a beat-up old truck, as she could see as it came closer. Two men were inside. It slowed as it came closer. The windows rolled down, and she felt a wave of stale breath wash over her as the drunk man inside leered at her athletic form.

"Hey pretty lady, want a ride?" Emma was disgusted. But she couldn't keep running, the truck blocked the narrow dirt road.

"I don't want anything, thank you. Sorry for getting in your way." She turned to risk a short jog through the brambles that grew along the roadside. As she turned, she tripped, however, and swore quietly to herself. She had fallen on a large jagged rock on the side of the road. She felt warm blood ooze from a cut that was now probably infected. The can of pepper spray had rattld off into the darkness. She heard the car door open, and the man got out and helped her up, holding her by the injured forearm.

"Well, thanks for helping me," she muttered, trying to slowly wrench her arm from his grasp. His reply was guttural, bestial.

"My pleasure- at least, it will be." He dragged her into the cab of the truck, strong in his drunkeness. She cried out, futilely. His companion grinned an oily grin, matted hair greasy and unwashed. The odor of unwashed bodies nearly caused her to throw up.

"Nice catch, Joey. We'll have fun with this one, you'll see." Emma lashed out with her free arm, only to feel it grabbed and twisted cruelly behind her back. Stars danced before her eyes and she moaned with pain.

"Now, we don't want any trouble with you yet, missy. Best shut up and listen to your elders- your masters. You'll be a pretty slave, right?" Emma gritted her teeth.

"You're disgusting! Son of a bitch- let me out- let me go!" With that, she kicked out with her foot, catching Greasy Hair in the shin.

"Ouch- Joey, it doesn't seem like our little slave is cooperating. I think that we should give a little discipline, at least until she obeys, right?" The driver grinned crookedly.

"That's a good idea, go ahead," he said, and started the car. Emma was still struggling, to no avail. Greasy Hair's grip was like bands of iron tearing into her skin.

"Let go of me, you bastard! Fucking hell- let me out!" Greasy Hair grinned.

"Fucking- that's a good idea. But you'll have to wait and see what we have in store for you, my little bitch. Now why don't you calm down-" Emma twisted around, seeing more stars explode in front of her eyes.

"Like hell I wi-" Those were her last words before she felt something strike the back of her head and a final burst of color exploded into her vision. The sparkling lights of green, blue, and red quickly faded into deep, unpenetrable darkness.

She awoke, tied to a bed securely with ductape. She struggled against her bonds to no avail. A rough voice grated out of the darkness,

"Hold her down." A wave of stale body odor washed over Emma as one of her captors roughly pressed his lips to her own. She grimaced and bit down, hard. There was a yelp, and the lips withdrew. She felt a moment of satisfaction that was suddenly knocked out of her as a heavy hand struck her across the face. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth as she felt her shirt get torn away. "Shut up, bitch. Act like a good girl, and maybe this won't hurt as much as it could." Emma saw the flash of a knife as someone pressed the tip into her flesh, just above her right breast. It cut a line down, just three inches, but painful and shallow. blood dribbled from the cut on her chest, and her stomach was knotted with fear, but she twisted cried out. Which earned her another smack- "Hold still" Greasy Hair said as he climbed on top of her and pulled at her shorts- Man 1 grabbed her shoulders and covered her mouth. She felt Greasy Hair run fingers down her flat abdomen, her muscles convulsing as she tried to avoid his touch. With a sneer, Man 1 pressed the cold metal to her collarbone. At the same time as she felt the first horrible stab of pain- she felt the wetness of the tears streaming down her face. After what seemed like hours- the men finally put her out of her misery. One more blow to the temple, and Emma fell once more into blissful unconsciousness.

Emma awoke, her arms tied behind her back. She was lying on the gritty soil of the Arizona desert, rocks pressing into her back. It was early dawn. The two men stood above her.

"Well, it looks like sleeping beauty woke up. You were a good little slut, but don't worry. You won't be telling anyone what happened here. We've got reputations, and well, you're just too pretty to let go. Joey here will take care of that." Greasy Hair turned and backed away. The man behind him pulled out a shiny black handgun. Emma gasped. These men were insane!

"No- please," she managed to croak out.

"This won't hurt at all, little whore." Emma heard the crack of the gun. As if in slow motion, she saw the bullet coming closer to her nose, twisting slowly, getting closer and closer. She felt all of her fear and confusion, anger and pain, bunch into a ball inside her chest, compressing. And just as the bullet was about to puncture her flesh, that ball inside her exploded, and she felt heat, like a volcano, explode out of her. There was a flash of light, and then nothing.

Daja shaded her eyes with the palm of her hand as she looked up into the glare of the noontime sun. She, Briar, Tris, and Sandry were walking to Discipline Cottage to pay a visit to Lark, Rosethorn, Pasco, Evvy, and the other young ambient mages who were being trained there. It was a hot Mead Moon midday, and the sun beat down unmercifully on the four's heads.

_Gods, it's hot out here,_ came the thought from Briar. Even Chime was curled on Tris's neck, quiet. Tris looked at his from the corner of her eye. _Well, maybe if you weren't carrying a BAG OF ROCKS it would be easier going for you. _Sandry looked up from her study of a square of penchi silk that Briar had procured for her. _Briar, I can take a few of those for you. _Daja nodded. _I can too. Don't be an idiot, Briar._ Briar shook his head, splattering Daja with a few drops of sweat. She grimaced, wiped her arm with her hand, and smeared it on his sleeve. _Watch where you're sweating._

"I don't need your help. I can carry this, no problem." Sandry grinned to herself. _You just want to show off those skinny muscles of yours off to Lark's new assistant. What was her name? Oh right- Dedicate Iris. _Briar huffed and hoisted his pack of rocks a little higher on his back. _I'm just carrying these for Evvy. She'll like some of them. I picked up some of the Namornese rocks near the barrier we shattered. They've got a few traces of magic she'll have fun playing with._ Sandry was astonished. _You'll just go and give magic-saturated rocks to Evvy and assume she'll have fun?! Next time we come back, Evvy will have blown the house into pieces. _Daja smiled at the two. _Don't worry. I went with Briar here to Dedicate Catseye. She checked out the magic in them and said that it wasn't dangerous. It's a good exercise, for Evvy to practice taking apart the magic already set in a stone. _The group rounded the corner in the path. Suddenly, there was a flare of bright light that blinded them. The ground rumbled for a second, and a blast of dry air washed over the group.

Tris coughed. That was certainly unexpected. What concerned her most, however, was the unfamiliarity of that wind. It was hot, dry, and like nothing she had felt before. She felt magic in it, dry and old, long forgotten, but still there. She cleared her spectacles of dust and looked at her companions. They were looking around. Tris sent tendrils of her magic into the air currents. _Hold on. I'm checking things out,_ she said to her friends. Briar, Sandry, and Daja nodded. Her eager breeze returned to her, carrying an image. Tris's eyes widened when she saw what it was. A girl, lying in the grass off of the path about a hundred feet away. She was naked, cuts and scratches all over her body. She bled from all of them. Tris wasn't even sure that the girl was still alive. Without a word, she sent the mind-image to her friends. Daja first took action.

_Briar, you go to Discipline. Bring Lark, Rosethorn, and Dedicate Iris with bandages and salves. Pasco and that other student- what's his name? Can bring a stretcher. Tris, could you please go back to Winding Circle to find healers? Sandry, stay with me. We'll watch the girl. _Briar dropped his bag of rocks into the shrubbery on the side of the road. He nodded to Daja and set off running down the gravel path. Tris, without a word, rose on her platform of air and set out down the path, faster than anyone could have run. Daja nodded at Sandry.

"Come, let's hurry." The two young women set out for the girl. Making sure not to fall, Daja half-ran to the girl's position, pulling open her bag as she ran. The leather satchel at her side always carried a few necessities, like a small bottle of camphorated oil and soft cloths for cleaning her living metal creations. A few ounces of living metal pooled in a glass jar. Daja unstoppered her waterbottle and wet a cloth with it. Quickly she knelt beside the girl, tugging off her tunic and handing it to Sandry. _Use this for bandages. _Sandry set to work, separating the tunic into long strips with her magic and enhancing the weave with several patterns of healing magic. As Sandry worked, Daja cleaned the girl's numerous wounds and tried to stop the bleeding from her long cuts. She gently cleaned the bruises and checked the girl for broken bones. Two ribs seemed to be fractured, and her face was bruised with signs of a beating. Sandry handed Daja a length of bandage just as they heard voices at the road.

"Briar- where's the girl?" It was Rosethorn's voice, precise and clipped. Daja stood up and waved the group over. Lark bent over the girl, helping Sandry with the bandages. Rosethorn dribbled potions from two different bottles on the wounds and left Lark and Sandry to bandage the girl's cuts. Pasco and Daja lifted the girl onto the stretcher, and Pasco and the other young mage carefully negotiated the semi-rocky terrain to get back to the path. Once there, the group hurried as quickly as possible to Discipline cottage.

Tris managed to get two healers to join her on her airy platform to get back to Discipline. They carried their medicinal bags and clutched at Tris's shoulders. Tris shook off her annoyance and started out towards Discipline. _Briar, Sandry, Daja, I'm heading back with Dedicates Nettle and Hollyrose. _

The girl was laid down in Lark's bedroom. The girl shifted and moaned. Rosethorn pulled a vial from her pocket, uncorked it, and waved it under the girl's nose. The girl drifted back down into sleep.

"We wouldn't want her waking up and panicking. Sandry, run outside and see if the healers are here-" Tris's voice interrupted her.

"They're right here." The two healers, looking rather pale from their speedy flight with Tris, hurried to the girl's bedside. They set to work, and Daja and Sandry backed away from the bed. Rosethorn's clipped voice brought an end to the mayhem.

"Allright, everyone but the healers out." With a few mumblings, the room was soon clear of everyone but the healers and their patient. Briar and Daja set out down the road to retrieve his bag of rocks, and Sandry and Tris helped to set the mid-day table setting. Chime chirped as the young mages gleefully petted her and played with her. Daja opened the door with a flourish.

"Viynain Briar Moss comes bearing gifts for his lovely student, Stone Mage Evvy," She called out in a mockingly regal tune. Her eyes danced with fun, however, as Briar trudged in, sweaty and dirty, from the road. As he passed Daja, he gestured rather rudely to her with his hand. Daja grinned. _Now now, not in front of the young ones._ Dedicate Iris came forth to help Briar with his load. She smiled shyly at him as he "easily" lifted the bag onto the table. _Oh- look, young love,_ called Tris wryly from the kitchen. Briar shot a glare at her and returned to helping Iris unload the pack's contents.

"Evvy, I brought these for you to experiment with, and to study. These gray slate ones are from Namorn. They've been inlaid with-" Daja tuned out the rest of the conversation as she went to the kitchen to see if she could do anything to help. Just as she stepped in, four pairs of busy hands pushed her out. _Don't take it personally, Daja. It's just too crowded in here, _explained Sandry as she helped push Daja out the door. She smiled sweetly at Daja before she turned and bustled off to help with the stew, or whatever was simmering in the pot. Without a word, Daja turned and climbed up the stairs to her old rooms. Not much had changed- the rooms were still rather simple, but the individual decorations were different. In what had to be Evvy's room, the floor was decorated with panels of stone, while pebbles were strewn around the floor and a large boulder sat nearby for use as a seat. A tortoiseshell cat purred from Evvy's bed, and several light-holding stones were hung from the ceiling. Daja entered and used the boulder to help herself onto the roof. She straddled the peak of the thatch, staring down at the scene around her. It was like the dream world in Briar's magic, the place where they had all gone once they had left Namorn for good.

Who was that girl, the one the group had found? She was battered physically, and Daja was sure that on the inside she was scarred as well. She had an idea of what had happened to her, but until the healers were done, she didn't really want to speculate. She had to be her age, or just a little younger. Her tanned skin had been scratched and bruised all over- her dark brown hair was matted with dirt. Her face had been puffy with tear streaks and bruises. Daja hoped that the girl would be all right. Hearing her name called broke Daja out of her reverie. She climbed back down and headed for the midday meal.

As they were eating, Niko walked in, having heard about the four's rather dramatic appearance at Discipline. The healers were still working with the girl in Lark's room. He nodded at the people at the table.

"Hello everyone. I heard about the girl's appearance. I wanted to make sure that all of you are alright- no magical residue harmed you?" Sandry shook her head.

"What do you mean? There was a flash of light- a few shakes, and the girl was there. Nothing happened after that." Niko nodded.

"Well, I was asked to check in on the source of the localized earthquakes. Apparently the girl was transported here. Now all I have to do is ask her who did it. It looks like she did it herself, but you never know. Is she awake?" Lark stood, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Niko, you will _not _approach the girl. She is recovering- the healers aren't even done with her yet! I will stay and watch over her, and you will come back the way you came. When she is ready to answer questions, then we will send for you." Sandry, Briar, Tris, and Daja exchanged looks. _This isn't going to be pretty,_ remarked Tris from the other side of the room. Niko bristled.

"Lark, this is a dangerous matter. What if attackers have sent her to be some kind of warning? This could herald dangerous comings. Will you endanger all Winding Circle?" Lark slowly, deliberately, placed her palms on the table top.

"I will not endanger Winding Circle, Niko. I am also not endangering the well-being of this child. She was _raped_, Niko. Raped. I know the signs of it- she'll wake up- and who knows what she'll do." Niko gripped the edge of a chair.

"Exactly! What will she do? Will she blow up Discipline? Will she do something that would kill us all?" Lark approached Niko, hands thrust out to push him out the door.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Niko! We'll ward the place, and let the girl rest. When she awakens, then she will tell us what she can in her own. Now leave- we'll let you know if anything happens." The older man allowed himself to go.

"I'd better hear from you soon," he called as he walked out the door. The room was silent as everyone else finished their meals. Afterwards, Sandry quietly asked the younger mages to do their chores while Daja, Tris, Briar, Lark, and Rosethorn went to sit in Lark's workroom. Just as they sat down, the two healers entered, looking exhausted.

"Dedicate Lark?" Asked one.

"Yes?" She answered. The woman squared her shoulders, and gratefully accepted a place to sit.

"Well, we've healed the girl, of her cuts and bruises. She had three fractured ribs and two hair-thin cracks in her skull. There was quite a bit of internal bleeding and infection- I'm glad that you brought us to her when you did, it may have gotten fatally worse if she wasn't treated properly. The shallow cuts we bandaged with spell-woven cloth, so please don't take them off until you have another on hand, just in case. She may wash with them on, just try your best not to get them wet. There is one thing I'd like to say, however. It was slightly difficult to work around her power-" Briar interrupted her.

"The girl has power?" The healer sighed and continued.

"Yes, she has power. And not the learned kind. She's an ambient mage-" Tris spoke up, causing the healer to start.

"How do you know?" The woman huffed, annoyed.

"Ever since you four arrived here, years ago, we've been taught to seek out ambient magics. In order to heal wounds, a healer has to avoid the patient's magic. And ambient magic is different from the learned stuff, so we've come to recognize it. Anyhow, we don't know what kind of ambient mage she is, just that she's very powerful, and very uncontrolled. She'd best find a teacher before all that power finds a destructive way out. I suggest that once she's conscious, she seek out the help of a teacher, or greater mage, and a mental healer. She was raped, and brutally beaten.

"When I did a quick foray into her mind to see if there was any damage, I saw an unfamiliar sky, and two men, one holding some sort of weapon. I believe that in her panic, she used her power, and transported herself away from the men- to here. When she wakes up, you may ask her, but I urge you to be cautious and considerate of her mental state, and don't push too hard. Try to find a mental healer soon, however. And I cannot stress the need to find a teacher for her as soon as she gets well- she has massive amounts of power. As much as one of you. And all of it is scattered and loose, and needs to be brought under control. We've done as much as we can, and I wish you luck. Would you like us to move her to the infirmary?" Lark shook her head as Rosethorn rummaged around, looking for something in a basket.

"She can stay here as long as she needs. Thank you for your help- Briar, will you escort the two healers back, please?" Briar nodded, but his reply was cut off by the other healer.

"It's alright. We'll walk on our own. Anyhow, there are a few places we need to stop at." Lark nodded. Rosethorn thrust a vial of liquid at each of the healers.

"Here. This will restore some of your power, and energy. Drink it all." The healers nodded gratefully at Rosethorn and quickly downed the potions. They said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Lark and Rosethorn quietly talked with the group of four, sharing stories and tales. Finally Sandry stood up.

"I'm sorry about the short notice, but I've got to go- Uncle needs me back in his estates to look over some reports he received," she said, brushing out her skirts. "It's been wonderful, seeing everyone again. But I really have to leave- state business." Lark nodded.

"We understand. See you soon, Sandry." With another round of hugs, Sandry swept out the door. Briar sat back.

"I was going to ask if I could stay with you tonight, but I figure you've got a bit on your hands tonight. Rosethorn, come with me for a walk in your garden," he said, standing and holding an arm out gallantly. Rosethorn snorted and brushed past him.

"Well, hurry up then," she said from the hallway. "Crane's come up with some new discovery or other, and he wants your opinion. It wasn't urgent, so I didn't bring it up." Briar grinned wryly at the three remaining women.

"Pushy, ain't she?" He ducked a clod of soil that Rosethorn threw.

"I heard that!" she called from the hallway. "Hurry up, why don't you? Time is wasting! The nerve of these young ones these days," she was heard to mutter as she stomped back in, grabbed Briar by the elbow, and dragged him back out. The door slammed, and the remainder of the group burst into laughter. After a few minutes, Tris stood.

"I've got to go- just because I'm on summer break from Lightsbridge doesn't mean that I don't have work to do. Lark, may I tell Niko what the healers told us?" Lark nodded.

"And apologize for me, Trisana, please. I suppose I overreacted." Tris shook her head.

"No, Master Niko was a bit of a mule too. And you have your reasons." Tris bade everyone else goodbye, then left the room, Chime cheeping sadly at having to leave all of her young friends. Daja looked at Lark.

"I'd like to stay with the girl before I leave. I've got time. Do you mind?" Lark shook her head.

"By all means, go ahead! I'll be working on making more bandages here. If you need anything, just call." Daja nodded her thanks and climbed up to the girl. She was wrapped up now- her bruises were gone, but a long bandage wrapped down the length of her forearm and around her hand. Silently Daja brushed the dark brown hair from the girl's cheek. The girl mumbled and twisted a bit. A glass of water sat on a bedside table, beside a pitcher. Daja sat down on the windowsill, looking out at the garden in it's summer extravagance. Briar and Rosethorn were walking there. Suddenly, at something Briar said, Rosethorn whacked him on the back of the head, and the young man took off running, only to fall flat into the compost pile when Rosethorn ordered her vines to trip him up. Daja laughed softly and turned back to the girl on the bed.

Her forehead was creased even in unconsciousness. She mumbled and her eyelids fluttered open, and she moaned softly in pain, or anguish. Daja went over to the bed, and at seeing another person the girl flinched away.

"It's alright," Daja said softly. The girl shook her head.

"Where am I? Where are the- the men who-" tears began to slide down her face as she remembered what happened. Daja sat herself on the bed and held the crying girl close.

"It's alright, it's alright- you're safe now," she murmured, and rocked the girl back and forth, as gently as she dared. Only when the girl's crying stopped did Daja slow. The girl was asleep. Daja silently padded out of the room in search of Lark.


	2. Chapter 2

Daja knocked quickly on Lark's workroom door, then entered. Lark slept, drained, beside a knee-length pile of spelled bandages. Daja shook her head and picked up the lighter woman, carrying her to Rosethorn's room. She placed her in the bed and arranged the sheets over her. _Briar? _She called out. _The girl woke up. Lark's asleep. I'll take care of her for now. Let Rosethorn know that I put Lark in her bed. _When Briar did as she said, he replied, _Rosethorn doesn't mind. We were going to go to see Crane's greenhouse and criticize- er, comment on his work. Would you like us to stay?_ Daja shook her head, then remembered that they couldn't see her. _It's fine. I'll stay here and watch the girl. She may panic if there's no one there. _Briar signaled his affirmation, then returned to his conversation with Rosethorn.

Daja picked up a roll and an apple from the table, putting them on a dish. Then she headed towards the room.

Emma awoke a second time, this time much more rationalized. _Where am I? _She thought to herself as she looked around. She was lying in a bed with plain but functional head- and foot-boards. The room itself was plain, one wall adorned with what looked like a Chinese silk wall hanging. The window opened up to a fragrant garden in full summer bloom. On the floor was a brightly colored braided mat. Emma was distracted from her musings when she felt a jolt of pain race up her arm when she tried to move. With the pain came the memory of what had happened to her. Her blood turned to ice as she remembered the pain, the anger, the fear. She stared at the wall, not moving, lost in thoughts.

_How could I- stupid! It was my fault, running out there, in the middle of the night. What could I expect?_ Without her knowing it, tears slid down Emma's cheeks. Silently she cried, shaking with suppressed sobs. Movement in the corner of the room jolted her out of her crying. A person approached the bed, carrying something. A girl- a young woman, actually, walked in, carrying some food on a plate. Emma scrubbed the tears from her cheeks and tried to smile up at the newcomer.

"Hi," she said, looking up at her caretaker. She was dark-skinned and strong, that was certain. Her many braids were pulled back into an intricate knot at the back of her head, clinking with metal beads. Shiny white teeth smiled down at her, and intelligent, calm brown eyes reassured her. Calloused hands offered her a plate with an apple and a roll of bread on it. Gratefully Emma took it and tore a bit of bread off and ate it, even though she wasn't really hungry. When she had finished with the bread, she looked around for something to drink. The brown-skinned girl offered her a clay cup, with water in it. When she had drained it, Emma smiled up again, actually feeling a little better. Everything was starting to feel like a dream.

"Daja Kisubo," said the girl, offering a hand to shake. Emma gripped it.

"Emma," she answered. Her real name, her full name, was a mouthful, and kind of odd. 'Daja' at least sounded exotic. Her caretaker, Daja, took a seat.

"So, if it's alright with you, could you tell me what happened- my friends and I would like to help you." Emma turned her face to the bedsheets and gripped her cup.

"My mother died several weeks ago," she began, not taking her eyes from the coverlet. "I was cleaning out her room to see if she had anything of value I could use to pawn off and pay the rent with. I don't have a job," she explained. "I- I wanted to take a break, and got my shoes to go out an run. It was kind of late in the evening, but I didn't care. I ran for two hours, maybe, just clearing my head. I must have fallen off into a dry riverbed or something and cut myself on a rock. That's all. I must have been knocked out or something, and you found me." Emma had put the cup down; her hands were fisted in her sheets. She felt horrible for lying to Daja, but she didn't want to- she didn't want anyone to know what had happened. Or to know that it was her own fault. She wouldn't tell anyone, ever.

Daja sighed. The girl clearly didn't want to tell her secrets, and she wasn't about to push her into telling them. _The girl's awake,_ she said to Briar. _And she won't tell me what happened to her. _ Briar didn't reply for a few seconds, and Daja was afraid that he was ignoring her. Finally, he replied, _Well, if worst comes to worst, we'll just use some truth serum. We need to find and punish whoever it was who hurt her. _Daja agreed, but- _I don't want to force her, _she sent. _It might make her angry, and she might do something we'd all like to avoid. _Briar mentally shrugged. _Oh well, we'll see. Crane, that dunderhead! Sticking this poor beauty into such an awful shape! _Daja grinned as Briar used his green magic to change the shape of one of Dedicate Crane's _shakkans_, reinforcing it with some wire from the table. _Crane won't like that,_ she told him matter-of-factly. _Ah well, see if I care. This beauty in full- never mind, you wouldn't understand. Get back to the girl. _Daja grinned and left him to his work. Daja sat on the edge of the bed. Emma looked up at her.

"Where am I, if you excuse my asking?" Daja grinned.

"It's alright. You're in Discipline." Emma's brows knit.

"Is that some kind of joke? It's not very funny. Or is Discipline a place- like Dante's Inferno?" Now it was Daja's turn to be confused.

"Dante- never mind, I'm not going to ask. What I mean is, you're in Discipline Cottage here at Winding Circle, in Summersea." The girl still looked confused.

"Summersea? I've never heard of the place. Is it somewhere in California?" Daja was concerned for the girl; maybe she had been knocked in the head just a little too hard, and the healers had missed it.

"Summersea, in Emelan. You've never heard of it?" Now Emma was starting to get scared. Where was she? In some lunatic asylum? That would explain the other girl's clothes, at least. Emelan? Summersea? Maybe she was stuck in here because the people who found her in the desert found her stark-raving mad from the heat and blood loss, after the man had shot her. Maybe she was waking up from a coma in an insane asylum, and she was drugged up on morphine and Vicodin and God knows what.

"No- where am I? Really? In some insane asylum? I want my parent-" Emma stopped abruptly. There was no one to call, no one to ask for. Maybe that's why she was here, thrust in with the mad people. Daja was standing now, her forehead crinkled.

"You're in Emelan. Where are you from?" Emma gripped onto the question, the first statement in their conversation that made sense.

"I'm from Salome, Arizona. You know, the United States?" Daja shook her head, now really worried.

"There is no such place that we've heard of. Are you sure you don't want some calming drops?" Emma lurched backwards, trying to burrow into the pillow.

"I don't want any of your crazy medicine! I want to go home- I want to get back to Salome, and my life! You're crazy- how could you not have heard about the United States? I don't belong here- I'm sane! I swear! Don't you people take tests or something? Where's the hidden camera? I'm fine now! Let me out!" Now she was almost crying, her voice ragged and loud. Daja put her hands up, slowly. She had no idea what the girl was ranting on about, but if it didn't stop, she _would _be sent to the insane asylum.

"Alright, alright. I believe you. Calm down now. We'll find a way to get you home, I promise." Daja reached out for Tris. _Tris?_ A bolt of lightning roared down their connection. Daja had only an instant to recognize it and absorb it before it burned her. _Yes? I'm slightly busy now. _Tris's mind-voice was more than a little irritated. Daja made her case fast. _The girl says she's from some place called Salome Arizona in the United States. She has no idea of where she is- it's like she's not from this world. Could you look in that huge stack of books you call a library to see if there's any place like that? She seems to think that she's in an insane asylum. I'd like to keep her from the notion, if it can be avoided. Briar's the insane one, not me._ Tris grumbled a bit as she put her lightning back in its place. _I'll see what I can do, _she said abruptly, _but you might want to talk to Niko about this, he'll be very upset if you don't. Now leave me be for a while. _Daja withdrew, hearing that barely concealed excitement in Tris's mind-voice at having something to do with her books. Daja turned back to the girl.

"Okay. I'd like you to please calm down, and I'll explain my side of the story, as I've heard yours. Alright?" Emma nodded, unreadable emotions surging in her eyes.

"My foster siblings, Briar, Sandry, and Tris, were walking down the path to visit our friends here at Discipline cottage. All of a sudden, we see this flash of white light, and the ground shook. Dry air hit us like a wave. Tris, a weather mage, who sees things on the wind, pictures of what's ahead, saw you lying in the grass. We sent for healers and brought you here. The healers healed your fractured ribs and bruises, as well as several dangerous-looking cuts. You've been here scarcely half a day." Emma was confused. A weather mage? What was a mage, some kind of witch? And how could she have healed her bruises and ribs in half a day? She voiced her questions out loud. Daja was rather amazed.

"It's called magic, Emma. Each mage has their own kind of magic they can work. For the most part, there's the generic kind, the kind that people go to universities to cultivate. They learn how to use things like metal rods, string, herbs, frames, and other instruments to work magic. The kind of magic that my foster-siblings and I have is called ambient magic. It comes from within us and allows us to manipulate certain things. For instance, I can do things with metal and heat." Daja held up her metal-gloved hand.

"See, this is something that all four of us did together. It's a long story. Briar Moss, my foster-brother, talks with plants and has all kinds of plant magic. He can make plants grow quickly, or he can suck the life out of them. Plants only, though. He can also do some magic with things that are made of plants, like wooden doors and boxes. When my foster-sister Sandry was trapped in a box, for instance, he pulled the life out of the planks so that they dried up and shrank. Or he can grant life to wooden doors so that they burst open with new growth.

"My foster sister Sandry is a stitch witch. She does all kinds of things with thread. She can also manipulate other people's magic, like if someone were to try and throw a shield around her- all she would do is pinch it and wind it up like thread. One thing that she used to do was weave the fabric of her captor's clothing together so that they were imprisoned in cloth cocoons. She also makes all kinds of interesting clothes for us. For instance, since I'm at my forge so often, she made me fire-resistant breeches and shirts. She makes rainy-day clothes, that shake off mud and water like glass. But you'd be surprised at the havoc she can cause. She's the Duke's niece and virtually his second-in-command.

"Trisana Chandler, my other foster sister, is a weather witch. She can call on rain and lightning, and has storms and other scary weather things all tied up in her braids. Back when we were learning to control our powers, she would scorch the thatch of the roof when she got mad and threw lightning. She can listen to things on the wind and see things on the wind, like how she saw you. She can use the winds to move things and herself. Back when we were younger, a pirate fleet came to try and attack Winding Circle. Tris, with help from everyone, destroyed the entire fleet." Emma's eyes were wide with disbelief, and a little fear.

"Listen. I don't want to scare you. I just want to say that between my foster-siblings and our teachers, we'll find a way to get you home." Emma straightened now, eyes holding some of their former fire.

"Who said I was afraid? I just want to get home, that's all." It was still apparent that she still didn't really believe that anything around her is real. Daja patted her bedsheets.

"You'll be better by tomorrow, with some good rest. Then, we can take you for a bit of a tour around Winding Circle. At least you'll know where you are, for however short your stay is. Now take some of this tea, and rest." Daja procured a mug of steaming tea from somewhere, and the girl, Emma, made a face before drinking it down. Within minutes, she was sleeping soundly. Daja had put enough dreamrose in the tea to make sure that she slept for hours. Daja quickly adjusted her vision to see magic. The girl was a blinding star, silver and gold threads shining out like light glaring off of a mirror. The girl was holding more power than Daja had ever seen before. Biting her lip to keep from crying out at her temporary blindness, Daja scrubbed at her tearing eyes. She cursed quietly to herself and blinked experimentally a few times. Quietly, Daja exited and went in search of Lark.

The older woman was still sound asleep on Rosethorn's bed, so she left a note for her on the bedside table. In it she quickly had explained what had happened, and what Daja's schedule was, if anything came up. After leaving the note, Daja checked with Tris. _Have you found anything about this Salome Arizona in the United States?_ Tris's reply was vague and mumbled. _Well, I've found something odd. But you'll have to come to the house. It's interesting- in my book, it says- _Daja cut the other girl off, slightly amused. _Alright, alright, I'm coming! Just give me an hour or two; I've got to pick up some supplies. And talk to Niko. That might take a while. _Tris grudgingly agreed and went back to her work. Daja headed out the door and down the path, leaning slightly on her Trader staff. The day was proving to be more exciting than she had originally thought.

"What do you need?" snapped a voice from Niko's workroom. Daja stared into the metal plate that was attached to her mage teacher's door.

"It's me, Daja," she said into the plate. Niko could definitely see her from there.

"Oh, Daja. Just a moment," he called out. Within seconds, the pane was glowing. The dull metal of the plate shone suddenly, like the surface of a mirror, and Niko's face looked back at her.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a working. Won't you come in?" the lock on the door opened with a click. Daja and her foster family were one of the few people who entered the rooms of Niklaren Goldeye. All around were delicate models and experiments, as well as the more commonplace magical artifacts. The walls were lined with books, big and small, and a large window opened out to the central courtyard. Magical tomes were stacked high on one table that also held several dusty beakers holding unknown liquids. Daja threaded her way through the tables, chairs, and other things that littered the floor and found her way to the relatively calm harbor of his study. Daja took a seat in one of the comfortable leather chairs and smiled at Niko.

"So, what do you need?" he asked, leaning his elbows on the expensive mahogany wood. Daja smiled.

"What? I can't come in and say hello to the man who's been my uncle all these years?" Niko leaned back once more, crossing his arms over his chest as a smile twitched at his moustaches.

"Well, let's just say that you have a history of showing up here whenever you're in need." Daja sighed, seriousness returning to her features.

"Well, I came about the girl." Niko's glance sharpened, and he looked at Daja expectantly.

"She awoke, and I asked her what happened. She gave me a story about running outside, by herself, when she fell and hurt herself. I've a feeling that she wasn't telling the truth. She was attacked, that's for certain. It's hard to get slap marks from a fall. She probably was raped, and that's why she wasn't telling me anything. When I asked her where she came from, she told me she was from some place called Salome Arizona in the United States. She got stressed out, and I let her be. I didn't want to make her emotionally collapse," she explained. Niko rubbed his chin.

"Well, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, towards Lark and you four. I was a little stressed out myself. Did you learn anything more?" Daja hesitated. Should she tell Niko about the girl's magic? She mentally slapped herself. Whyever would she do that? Anyhow, she needs a teacher.

"Well," Daja started, "When the healers emerged, they said that the girl had a lot of loose power. They probably thought it was from lack of control because of head injury, but I examined her after they had left and she was asleep. She's got power, Master Niko, and a lot of it. She's more powerful then even you, I think. The scary thing is, the place where she's from doesn't have any magic. She thinks that she's delirious. If I woke up in her world, I'm sure I would be. No magic- think about it, Niko. How do they live?" Niko smoothed his moustaches.

"Well, I don't think she's a threat, but the others won't think so. They'll probably keep her at a proper hospital where we can monitor what she does and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." Daja was slightly upset at the idea.

"Keep her in a cage, like an animal? I don't think so, Niko. And all that magic- if she gets mad and releases it some way, she might kill herself or others. She's too powerful to be caged. Like putting a lion in a birdcage." Niko still wasn't satisfied.

"Well, where else would she stay? She has no money, no possessions, and a lot of power. People might try to take advantage of her power, and she would have no idea what was going on. It's better she stayed somewhere safe for all of us." A thought had occurred to Daja while Niko spoke. For a few moments she mulled it over.

"Master Niko, how about her coming to live at my house? I certainly have room, and there's no way that she could go crazy. I have nicely-tuned charms that negate any powers other than Briar's, Sandry's, Tris's and mine, and there will always be someone home to keep watch. Why don't you just examine her for anything dangerous tomorrow, and she can come live with us." Niko tugged at his collar.

"Hmm. It seems like a good idea; we'll just check on the girl later on… It'll be alright; I'll take the girl for a few hours tomorrow, and you can take her in afterwards. We might check in every once in a while, and rest assured that we will be working our hardest to find out how she can get home. Now go home, Daja. If anything new happens, we'll give you a call." Daja pushed herself away from the table, leaning rather heavily on her Trader staff. Things were going far too fast. A bit of forge work would help clear her mind. What kind of work to do… Nails, Daja decided firmly. A good, large bucket of nails would do the trick. Nodding to Niko, she left his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Daja slowly hung her hammer on the rack in her forge. After a good hour of pounding nails, she was ready to rest. Tris's insistent mind-voice called to her. _Daja Kisubo, come up here this instant! We've got to talk. _Daja irritably brushed sweat-soaked hair from her eyes. _Let me clean off for a minute._ Ignoring Tris's irritated mumblings, Daja walked over to her washbasin in her room and splashed water all over her upper body, cleaning away as well as she could the dust and soot of the forge. Pulling on a cleaner shirt, she slowly ascended to Tris's rooms, which just _had_ to be at the highest point of Number 6 Cheeseman Street.

Daja knocked and entered, opening the door into literary chaos, or as close as a mortal could come to it. Books and scrolls were neatly piled up in corners and on every available flat surface. Tris sat in a comfortable plush red chair in a corner. She waved her over. Daja soon found that there was a rather complicated order to the rows of books. Navigating the stacks as she would a street, she soon found her way to Tris. Of course, while there were books everywhere, there was not a spot of dirt to be found on any surface. If anything, Tris had reached the state of insanely neat clutter.

"I've found a bit of interesting stuff. Here I have a copy of _Atlas of a Traveler_, by an enigmatic figure called Erjan Brightfoot. A mage and scholar, he wrote this atlas-journal on his travels. This is one of the few copies. Erjan was widely denounced as a foolish scholar, but I find some truth to his words. Here, look at this," she said, pointing to a passage lightly outlined in pencil.

_I have experienced a wonder of wonders. While sleeping, I was approached by a heavenly presence. It said (for I have no knowledge of whether it was man or woman), _

"_Erjan, remember clearly the things we show you now." And just like that I was whisked away to a strange dream-land. It was a planet- a blue and green sphere in space, behind was a blazing star. From above I saw the faint outline of mountains and forests, and vast deserts. I shall give a rough sketch of it now-_ the drawing was pretty clearly a map, an ovoid/rectangular shape with six distinctly marked land formations. The writing continued. _For some reason, I knew the names of these 'continents' and filled them in on my sketch. When I was brought into a closer view, I saw the most horrible and wonderful things. In one great city, tall towers of metal stretched to the sky, windows of mirror-bright glass facing black-paved streets. Below roared boxes of metal, powered by nothing I could see, belching the occasional cloud of smoke. People walked beside the road, in outlandish clothing of which make I have never seen the like before._

_I could smell the faint odor of smoke and food, and below I saw people feasting on foods that I have never seen in any of the countries I have visited. So many people! This one city seemed to hold the entire population of Emelan. When I asked my heavenly guide, it replied,_

"_The peoples of this land- the United States of America- number in the billions. In this city alone, there are at least a million people." I was astounded. We moved to another scene, more desolate than the last. People, dark-skinned, now, were eating from earth, obviously poor beyond measure compared to those in the city of steel. They were big-bellied with hunger. I asked my guardian once more,_

"_Why is it these people starve?" My only answer was this,_

"_These people suffer from drought. Their lands are laid waste by their own government, millions are slaughtered. Much differs here than from the land we just passed over." I understood much in that moment, of which I am not entirely inclined to record. _

The passage stopped there. Daja shook her head.

"This Erjan scholar must have had a point. This land must exist, if not only in the dream-land of the mad." Tris shook her head.

"He was not mad. This girl, she cannot be mad. Battered, maybe, broken, but not mad. She holds a power in her that would drive any other person mad, but she lives as if unaware of it." Daja scratched her head.

"She seems unaware of it. I think I'll head home now, Tris. Do you mind if I took the book with me to show her? Maybe she knows something this Erjan fellow didn't. If she's awake, of course. Maybe tomorrow I'll take her for a walk of the grounds. Do you want to come?" Tris made a face.

"No, thanks. I've got a meeting with Niko later. Well, him and other members of the Mages' Guild. Seeing as I'm still on my summer vacation between terms, we have to get as much as we can done together. But it's getting late. Why don't we find some dinner and head back home?" Daja rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"What about the girl?" Tris shrugged.

"If anything happens, Sandry, Lark, Rosethorn, or Briar will warn us. Come on, you've had the most stress today than all of us." Daja shrugged and followed Tris out the door. A free meal was always accepted. But still her thoughts strayed to the girl. Where was she? And was she alright?

Emma slowly sat up from her bed. She had circled the room twice before, just testing out her legs. Though slightly wobbly, she felt well enough to try some of her tai-chi exercises. The 'Healing' left her fresh and just a little sore. The hurts and pain felt dreamlike, foggy, as if they were a world away. Emma stopped that line of thought right there. If she thought about it, it would bring the pain back. And the pain… her mind flashed briefly to that moment when she felt the bullet whizzing an inch away from her forehead. She felt as if she were going to go mad. Here, she might. With a push of her arms she levered herself up and began her exercises. While she flowed from position to position, she breathed in and out evenly. Soon all she could hear was the thunder of her heart in her ears, and the rustling of the breeze outside. She slipped deeper into her trance.

Above, she soared, higher than the sky, higher than the winds, higher than the birds. From above she looked down on this miniature world, with its cities and people. There, she felt her physical body- there, in that insignificant cottage, in the corner of the great temple complex. But from that one cottage blazed a great silver light. Another silver light shone from what looked like an office building in the middle of the city. From a smoky forge in the city came another blaze, and in the building near it, another blaze of silver. She blinked, and her vision was filled with dozens of sparks and shimmers of silver, from the humble cottage where she meditated to the sea beyond, where tiny boats danced on the waves with the wind, their sails billowing with breezes silver around the edges. Emma sank into her room again, and into her body.

Slowly she came out of her trance-like state, feeling relaxed and calm. She turned to return to bed, when she caught sight of her caretaker, Daja, sitting on a stool just across the room. She smiled at Emma.

"Sit, sit. I've come to show you something." Daja was slightly unnerved by the raw power of the girl- her silver blaze of magic was as big as Frostpine's, or Rosethorn's. But Daja controlled her expression, knowing that any uneasiness on her part would grate on the other girl's already confused emotions. She pulled Tris's copy of _Atlas of a Traveler_ from where it was tucked in her belt. Tris had wrapped her precious book in white paper and twine, to insure that its outside would not be too damaged by what she termed Daja's "indiscriminate banging". Daja undid the neat knots and laid the twine aside, opening the paper.

The gold-gilt letters on the leather cover were half-faded with time, but Daja and Emma could make it out. Quickly Daja flipped to the page that Tris had marked. While she read, Emma drew in a sharp breath and her face paled. Daja led the other girl to the bed, feeling how weak she must be- her muscles shook from just standing and meditating in the strange way that she did. Daja briskly poured out a cup of water and gave it to the girl, then wiped her face with a damp towel. Folding one over on itself, Daja placed the damp handkerchief on Emma's forehead, letting the coolness sink into the other girl's skin.

"That- that's my… world. How- Why-" Emma stuttered for words, feeling panic lap at the edges of her consciousness. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek- she hated not knowing, and not understanding. She groped for something she could comprehend. Her fingers balled themselves into fists, clutching the bedsheets with whitened knuckles. Daja laid her callused brown hands over those fists, slowly uncurling the tightly clenched fingers and pressing Emma's palms together between her own.

"We'll find you a way home, Emma. Don't ever doubt me in that." Emma sniffed, getting herself under control, mostly.

"I don't. I… I… I trust you," she half-mumbled. Daja slowly lowered their hands to the bedsheets, where the girl laid her palms against the semi-crumpled white linen. Emma glanced down at Daja's brass-covered hand. Daja quirked an eyebrow at her inquisitive glance. Knowing that the girl wanted to be distracted from her current situation, she clenched and unclenched her fist. She cleared her throat in true storyteller fashion, and began.

"Let me tell you a little about this hand. It all began one day, seven years ago on the Pebbled Sea…" Emma sank back into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"… and so we are here," Daja finished softly. "And so we are here…" she said to herself. Emma lay quietly, one hand resting on her chest, the other at her side. Her eyes fluttered open, struggling to stay awake, if only for a few more moments.

"Thank you, Daja. I liked your story," she said sleepily with a small, little-girl smile. She yawned, her head lolled to the side, and her breathing evened. Daja sat by the girl's bed long after she had fallen asleep. The brown girl stared absentmindedly out the window, tracing small circles in Emma's bedspread with one finger. After that monumental telling, all of her memories, some stored for so long , had flooded back into her mind. It was an overwhelming occurrence. Finally, she stood and slowly brushed the hair back from Emma's forehead, watching as the girl's eyebrows crinkled in what could have been confusion, or anger, or fear in her sleep. All such feelings seemed to torment the girl in her dream-sleep. Perhaps Daja would take her to a mind-healer when she could do some more walking. It would give her time to get to know the girl more, at least. The tall girl turned slowly from Emma's bedside and left the room. It was time to head back to Number 6 Cheeseman Street.

Lark yawned, cat-like, stretching her lean form out on her bed. _Why am I in Rosie's room?_ She asked herself, disoriented. After a moment, the memories of what had happened flowed back to her. Feeling much better, and hardly drained at all, she left Rosethorn's room after tidying it a little. Entering the kitchen, she absently began her ritual of cooking for the ill. First she filled the large kettle with water and set it over the cook-fire, then set out all the ingredients she would need for a restorative soup. She got to work, efficiently cutting and measuring with the ease of much practice. As she stirred the finished soup, she heard the thud of a familiar staff on the floor.

Lark turned to see Daja standing wearily in the doorway, leaning heavily on her staff. Quickly she shepherded the tall girl into a seat at the oh so familiar table. Taking a wooden bowl and spoon, she scooped up two ladlefuls of soup and served it to Daja with a hunk of bread. The larger girl ate gratefully, quickly, and neatly. After cleaning off her dishes, Daja rolled her shoulders back with a sigh and a word to Lark.

"My thanks, Lark. Today has been one of the most hectic days of my life. I _cannot_ wait to get back to my bed and a night of sleep. I'll be back to check in on the girl in the morning." Lark nodded at the dark window.

"It certainly is getting late. Did you notice anything about the girl that she might need medical attention for?" Daja shook her head.

"No, I didn't. But I will be helping her recuperate tomorrow; I haven't gotten any mage-work recently, and I finished up my biggest iron-work project for the Duke yesterday. So I'm taking a break for a while." Lark nodded, then swiveled around as Rosethorn and Briar trooped in. Their faces and hands were clean after a good washing-up outside, but their clothes were dotted with dirt from their day with the plants. Briar looked at Daja.

"Time to go, then?" He looked longingly at the soup in the pot. Daja waved a hand dismissively at him, but Lark firmly steered him towards the door, pushing half a loaf of bread at him. She had dipped it partway into the soup. Briar started in on it without complaint and beckoned for Daja to follow him. Shrugging, the bigger girl nodded comfortably to Rosethorn and Lark as she left. As she closed the door behind her, she could hear Lark mumble something to Rosethorn. For some reason, it sounded oddly like,

"I love them to death, but really. It's our first night alone in a long time!" Daja smiled and hurried after Briar, who had started at a brisk pace down the road.

After another two weeks, the girl was ready to walk farther than the area around Discipline. Daja came to the door and greeted Emma. The girl carried a small bundle of clothes and was clad in a tunic that hung to mid-calf, with soft cloth trousers that were loose-fitting underneath. The sleeves of the tunic reached to the middle of her forearms. The cloth of both tunic and trousers were a cream color, and accented with simple brown embroidery. The material looked to be linen, one of Lark's works. It was fitted loosely to the girl's body, and accentuated her slim features. Daja bowed to Lark and Emma in greeting. Emma inclined her head hesitantly, still unsure of the customs of this new land. Lark smiled at Daja.

"So our visitor is already being spirited away to your house of bedlam. I'm going to miss you, dear," she said, giving Emma a peck on the cheek. "This one is a very polite young lady. Daja, take care of her for us, would you? Even Rosie's warmed up to her." Emma smiled shyly, a faint rose hue settling over her cheeks.

"Oh, it was really an honor to stay with you, ma'am. I'm so grateful for all you've done for me, and I have no idea how to repay you." Lark shook her head.

"No, no. You don't repay us. This is Winding Circle. Even though you're not quite a dedicate initiate or anyone pledged to this temple, the same concept that went with Daja and her siblings will be applied to you, and all other guests. The gods witness our care for you, and it is your duty to repay that action towards someone else in your future who will be in need. That is the way of Winding Circle." Daja nodded her head.

"The gods know that we have been cared for, and must return the favor. But don't look so serious! The time for enjoyment is beginning! Are you up for a ride?" Emma nodded slowly. With her final goodbyes said, she turned to Daja. The tall girl offered her her arm, which Emma accepted. They walked out the door, Daja mindful of her guest's somewhat frail condition. Because she was treated at the center of the city's healing, Emma had recovered amazingly quickly. After dining on Lark's dishes, all of them made from Rosethorn's green-magically enhanced plants, Emma felt like she was ready for a ride across the city. After awakening and feeling the echo of deep aches in her bones, she wasn't so sure.

As she walked down the dusty path to the gate, where Daja had picketed their two horses, she felt strength returning to her as she stretched out her hands, palm up, to feel the warmth of the sunlight. Though she didn't realize it, she was smiling broadly. Daja approached the horses and looked back at her companion. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring two horses. _Maybe I ought to call for a cart,_ she thought to herself. When Emma pulled an apple out of her satchel and gave it to her horse to munch on Daja changed her mind. After leaving the confining house, maybe the girl was feeling the energy of fresh air and sunlight.

"Daja, what's the name of this horse?" Emma asked, patting her horse's neck as the mare finished up the apple. Daja slid her Trader staff into its holster on the side of her saddle.

"That one is called Grace. She's our extra horse. It looks like she likes you." It was true. The brown mare was lipping at Emma's tunic, and looking inquisitively for another apple. Emma laughed, a sound surprisingly musical to Daja.

"Oh, I am so glad to get on a horse. Okay Gracie, time for me to mount up." Daja strode over to Emma's side.

"Do you need assistance? I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if you knew how to ride. I can call for a cart, if you'd like." Emma shook her head. She deftly placed her small bag in the leather saddlebags provided, then swung herself into the saddle. The movement caused a quick jolt of pain from between her legs. She winced, then sat up straighter and turned her face to the sun for warmth, light, and strength. Daja, still concerned, mounted up on her horse, Anvil. The black gelding placidly started forward, and Emma urged her horse up to walk beside Daja's. Soon the pains receded from her mind, and Emma began to think the pain was really inside her, instead of being a physical pain. She and Daja rode in silence for a while, not speaking as they navigated their way from the temple.

As they entered the city, Daja began to point out the various important sites along the way, also describing the districts they passed through and which ones to avoid. She smiled quickly at Emma.

"Of course, I'll be at home, and if you'd like to go riding, just let one of us know. Of course, maybe Tris will get the wrong idea and scry you up some way to see the city without leaving the building, just so she can get back to her books. But that's why we love her. Well, that's why we say we do." Emma smiled and turned her eyes back to the reins she held in a somewhat damp grip. The city was filled with bustling people in all sorts of outfits and professions. Guards patrolled the streets in groups of two or three. The air was scented with the smell of food. Emma squirmed a bit, her lower half getting sore from the ride. It had been a while since she had been on a horse. Grace, sensing the uncomfortableness of her rider, slowed her walk a bit. Daja pointed to one of the buildings in the wealthier district of the city.

"Don't worry, we've got just a few more blocks to go."

Emma gratefully slid to the ground when their two horses came to a stop in the courtyard of Number 6 Cheeseman street. Suddenly, light glanced off something shiny flying through the air. Emma rubbed her eyes and blinked. The sunspots in her vision were disappearing already. Chime, the small glass dragon she had met when Tris came to visit Discipline, glided down to perch on her shoulder. Emma gave the dragon a little pat, then urged her off.

"You are a spoiled little thing. I need to unpack, Chime." The dragon squawked unhappily and flew away, into Briar's garden. After a moment, Daja winced, made a face towards Briar's room, then motioned for a groom to take their horses. Daja rescued Emma's things from the saddlebags just before they were going to be whisked away, and led her inside.

As they walked past Briar's lush vegetable garden and into the shade of the house, Emma staggered and grabbed onto a fence rail for support. She sagged to her knees and panted weakly. The ride took a bit more strength then she had thought. Daja suddenly appeared at her side and scooped her up. Emma laughed weakly in spite of herself and sagged against Daja's broad shoulder.

"I think that that ride took a bigger toll on me than I expected." Daja looked down at her guest in her arms.

"Trader find me owing if I do not help repay that debt." Her eyes twinkled with mirth. Emma closed her eyes and tried to gather her strength. She felt drained, just by a walk through the streets. She clutched her little bag to her chest and focused on gathering her energy. Sandry came out the front door, ready to welcome Daja and their guest with an exuberant hug. When she saw Daja and Emma, she patted Daja on the back and opened the door for the two of them with a smile.

_Tris, Daja and Emma are here. Don't bother coming down to be cordial, Emma's almost asleep from the strain of the ride. And please don't spook her. Briar is repeatedly yelling for you to get Chime out of his shakkans, please don't block him out, he's scaring the horses. _Tris looked up, slightly startled at Sandry's interruption of her intense reading session. She turned her face back to her book and replied. _Well, she'll get out eventually. I'll be holed up in here. I've found the most interesting history of Gyonxian Medicinal history and its links to ancient deity worship. Perhaps you'd like to read it some time. _Tris felt Sandry give a mental shudder as her only reply. With a tiny smile on her lips, the redhead returned to her books.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room Emma was led to was part of the wing where Tris stayed. Tris's suites and tower occupied the higher level of the building, while Emma's suite was on the first floor. She had two rooms- a bedroom and a sort of sitting room. A door led out from the sitting room into a small rock garden. The Gyongxian rock garden was well tended with whorls of gravel curving around craggy faces of bare stone boulders. Daja set Emma down so she could walk across the garden on several strategically placed flagstones. Briar appeared from the edge of the small garden. It appeared that the rock garden was attached to Briar's garden, and was only partitioned off by a screen of several cypress trees. It was framed on its other side by a sandy colored wall that took the midday sun and sent it scattering across the rock garden's whorls. A low hedge and gate screened it off from the house's main courtyard.

"Do you like it?" asked Briar. "Evvy works on it when she comes to visit on market days and suchlike. It's wonderful for relaxation and meditation." Emma nodded.

"It looks beautiful. Tell me, how do those stones do that?" She pointed at the wall, where the sandy color seemed to also mingle with a rosy light. Briar rubbed his chin.

"It's a stonemage thing, really. I think Dedicate Catseye profited from this venture. They're bespelled, and they catch and return the light, rather than just blocking it out. But it doesn't shine, which is a blessing to passersby on the street. I'm not quite sure about specifics, though." As Briar spoke, Emma was making her way carefully across the rock garden. Skirting the edge of the gravel, she reached the wall and lay a hand on it.

"Wow," she whispered. The light seemed to pool around her fingertips, and the stone was warm to the touch. She smiled as she dragged a finger across the sandpaper-like surface. It didn't hurt, and she saw a wake of light trail after the path of her finger. After a moment she realized what she was doing and bashfully walked back to Briar.

"Oh, forgive me Briar, I was a little distracted. Could you tell me where else I should go to settle in?" For a moment it seemed as if the young mage was regarding her oddly, but the flicker of scrutiny passed and was replaced by a brilliant smile.

"Why most certainly, madam. If you would follow me inside…" He looped her arm gently through his and took her back into her rooms. Daja was standing within, peering closely at the jammed metal lock on the wooden shutters. She touched a finger to it, and the latch clicked open smoothly. Briar swept one hand out in a grandoise fashion.

"This is the most lovely Daja Kisubo. Here you see her in her natural habitat- a room of Number 6 Cheeseman Street. Don't get too close, though. This girl has quite the reflexes! She dislikes extreme cold and has a penchant for shiny metal things. She feeds on a diet of Trader foods and… well, everything else, really. Daja also-" With a laugh, he ducked out of the way of Daja's incoming "friendly" punch.

"Get out of here, Briar, before I make the buckle of your belt fall apart." Briar huffed.

"Well, why not? Look all you'd like, ladies, but Daja, avert your eyes…" Grinning slightly, he ducked out of the room as the Trader advanced.

"I'll tell Rosethorn on you. Out, out!" He left, and Daja turned to Emma. "I'm sorry about that. He can be insufferable sometimes. But he's paid his debt to all of us, and more-" Emma had covered her smile with her hand.

"It's alright, really, Daja. You four are so interesting to watch together. Of course, I haven't seen much of Trisana lately." Daja shrugged.

"And you won't, if she has her way. It's nothing against you, it's just that she oftentimes loves her books more than her people." Tris's mindvoice drifted into Daja's consciousness.

_Well, excuse me. I love all three of you best when you aren't getting in my way. Daja, your body is radiating warm air outwards. I hear you. _Daja grinned and responded briefly.

_I know that, Tris. I'll see you around dinner?_

_I should hope not. This treatise needs reading. I'll ask the maid up._

_Don't scare her off this time!_ Daja finished the conversation. Looking back at Emma, Daja found that the other girl was regarding her oddly.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Is this the mind-speaking that you four always use?" Daja nodded.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, I was being rude."

"Oh no! That's fine. I just was wondering if both of these were my rooms…" She trailed off, looking a bit uncertain. Daja nodded.

"Of course they are. You have a sitting room, a bedroom, and your garden outside. I'm sorry the furnishings are a bit bland; this used to be our guest suite." Emma looked around the rooms. The sitting room was simply furnished, with a two-seated cushioned chair and a brightly colored braided rug. A shuttered door opened into the rock garden. She carefully entered her room. A bed stood near a window, and a writing desk and bookshelf were tucked up against the walls. A door to another wall led to a small private washroom, where a metal bathing drain stood next to a wall-mounted pump. A privy was screened off by a thin wooden partition, and a shuttered window gave a view of one of the house's outer walls. Emma carefully went out to where Daja was standing.

"The rooms are lovely, thank you. What are the plans for today?"

"Well, what today is an in-day. Tomorrow is a market day, so we'll be bringing things down to the marketplace to sell. Even though we all have our own shops we contribute to, it's nice to spend a day outdoors, talking to people. If you feel rested enough, you're welcome to come along." Emma smiled.

"That would be great! I feel better already." Daja nodded.

"Today I just planned on working in the smithy. I have a few minor projects. Tris is upstairs, studying. It's best not to disturb her. Briar is… well, either off making slaves and poultices, tending a garden, or flirting with the housemaid… again. Sandry's at the Palace, working with the Duke at his Court. Feel free to spend the time exploring the house, getting used to everything, and resting. Market day can be tasking, so perhaps you'd like to spend the day on-grounds, relaxing. We'll be waking early to get our wares together." Emma nodded, and Daja withdrew.

The girl spent the rest of the day exploring the house and resting in her rock garden. She perched atop one of the rugged boulders, relaxing her muscles as she felt the sun's warmth and the brief chills of passing clouds. When the bell rang for dinner, she got up and headed off to the dining room.

Dinner was a tired affair, with Briar, Daja, and Sandry subdued after a day of work. Tris was "holed up" in her room, as Briar put it. The food was delicious; chicken cooked in a marmalade sauce was served over steamed white rice. Dessert was berry pie, cooked from fruits grown in Briar's garden. Everyone headed off to bed early, as market day promised an early-morning wake-up call. Emma sat in her room, deep in thought. She began to compartmentalize what had happened to her in the past few hours. The burden of what she had endured weighed heavily on her mind, and as she struggled to fend off the waking nightmares, she fell into the dreaming ones.

Midnight found Emma drenched in a cold sweat, shivering in her bed. Shakily getting up, she staggered into her sitting area, where she pulled on her pair of boots and a linen robe. After a few moments of deep breathing to calm her heart rate, she made her way out to the rock garden. Trying not to disturb the pattern of pebbles, she tiptoed out to what she now thought of as her "sitting rock." Instead of sitting atop it, she settled onto the gravel beside it, staring up at the moon. The light from the moon was the only thing she could see by, as it seemed that electric street lights had still not been discovered in this strange country. Clouds drifted across the shining face of the moon's visible half, and Emma fell asleep gazing up at the stars.

Emma jolted awake when she felt a hand shaking her leg. Blearily she kicked out, wincing as her stiffened muscles complained the sudden movement. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at the bemused face of Lady Sandry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sandry. I don't know what I was thinking…" Slowly getting to her feet, Emma found that she was covered in a layer of dew that sparkled like stars on her dark hair. Rubbing her suddenly-chilly arms, she coughed and followed Sandry inside. It was still a dark purple-gray, the sun not yet up.

"It's alright, Emma. We're going to start setting up for heading out to market. Daja sent me to wake you, if you're still interested in coming." Emma nodded, and Sandry continued. "There's a change of clothes on your bed. What were you doing outside, anyhow? You're absolutely frozen!" She began to fuss about, rubbing Emma's arms and checking her for a temperature. Emma gently pushed away Sandry's hands.

"Sandry, it's alright. I just couldn't sleep last night, and I must have dozed off when I went to get some fresh air. I'm fine, really. I'm going to change. Should I meet all of you in the courtyard?" She smiled at Sandry to soften the dismissal. Sandry smiled back.

"Yes, that's right. We'll see you in the courtyard in fifteen minutes."

After she washed and changed into her new set of clothes, Emma headed out to the courtyard. It was a flurry of activity. Two carts stood in the courtyard. Briar was loading all manner of greenery into his, while Daja's cart was filled with metal and living metal creations. Sandry's wares were tucked in both carts. Emma helped with lifting some of the rolls of cloth, then aided Briar in loading up several crates of plant-based balms and salves. Once everything was put into the carts, Emma took a seat beside Briar on his cart. He motioned to a basket full of hot sausage rolls.

"Even though Tris doesn't care for waking this early, she still sends us off well." Emma nodded and took one, then waved to the head of red hair that disappeared back into the kitchen. With a rustle of the reins, Briar got their horse moving. Sandry and Daja drove the other cart, leading the way out of the courtyard and down the street. After a while, she clambered into the back to doze a bit.

The roads to the marketplace were crowded with people, even this early in the morning. The pair of carts slowly made its way down the street, navigating the narrow streets with admirable ease. Briar and Emma made small talk as they drove, but mostly shared a comfortable silence until they reached their destination- a pair of booths set up in a courtyard. They were two in a number of stalls that ringed the circular courtyard, rather than creating a maze in them. This was the area of the marketplace reserved for merchants who sold magical goods, or for mages who sold mixed wares. The extra space provided an area to demonstrate the legitimacy of the products.

Without fuss, the four began to set up their shelves of objects. Emma helped Briar, laughing as he told stories of the market-days he had been a part of. As Daja paused in her work to glance over, she heard Emma exclaim,

"A waterspout? Oh, ha, now I know you're crazy. That could never happen!" When Sandry grunted with surprise at the weight of one of Daja's boxes, the taller girl whipped around.

"Sandry, let me take that, you'll hurt yourself." The noblewoman huffed.

"I'm not going to fall over like some weakling, Daja Kisubo." With a grunt, Daja put the box down behind her selling-counter.

"I know you won't, Sandry-saati," she said placatingly as she opened the heavy box that contained her ironwork. She glanced over at Briar and Emma again. Suddenly, the pattern of a white-on-green embroidery superimposed itself over her view of the two. Straightening, Daja looked into Sandry's slightly amused expression.

_And what do you find so funny, pray?_ Sandry cocked an eyebrow at Daja. With her arms on her hips, the young noblewoman looked like a force to be reckoned with.

_The way you're looking over at Briar. Calm down- the heat of your less-than-friendly gaze might scorch Briar's shakkans._ Daja continued unpacking her wares, shrugging off what Sandry seemed to be implicating.

_I'm not glaring. I'm just worried about what might happen. Emma's not seen a mind-healer yet, and she's just been around a few people at a time. I'm wondering if something might happen today that would set her off. We don't know what she's able to do yet. _Sandry busied herself with unrolling one of her tapestries to hang on a display.

_Well, I've scheduled a mind-healer to come for a visit tomorrow, and as for her magic, well, I was going to take Emma during the lunch break to get her residential paperwork in order. I've a hand with the clerks in the Citizenry Office, and intend to make sure that Emma has some nice, legal proof of residence for as long as she's here._ Daja nodded.

"I'll let her know. By noontime things will definitely be getting hectic, and it might be good to get her out of the press." Seeing Emma approach over Sandry's shoulder, she nodded. "You can ask her now, if you'd like. I'm going to finish setting up." As Sandry and Emma struck up a conversation, Daja unloaded her final objects from the bed of the cart- a pair of ironwork door handles that were ordered by another merchant. As long as her arm, the handles seemed to be designed for a stately mansion door or a government office of some sort. Settling the huge pieces of metal behind the counter, Daja handed the reins of the cart-horse over to a porter. He would go and stable the horse with others of its kind in the city's large set of stables near the palace. Daja took the tag he offered, then handed the boy a tip before he walked off. With that business finished, she turned to finish clearing up the displays and working with the first few customers already browsing.

By this time the sun had risen, and business began to pick up. For a while Emma meandered through the stalls, looking at all of the wares. This portion of the marketplace sold fairly high-end goods, and she felt a bit intimidated by all of the foreign and magical goods. Eventually she made her way back to the stalls of Briar and Daja, where both were hard at work. Emma sat behind Briar's counter, watching as he sold anything from potted herbs to eye-itch salve. When he asked, she handed him different bottles to be sold from his box of potions. She watched with amusement as he flirted with young and old women alike. When a blushing elderly lady in a maroon dress walked away with her purchase of hand cream, she turned to ask Briar a question about the way he organized his selling shelves. When she looked, she caught him staring across the courtyard.

"Briar, what are you doing?" Coming up from behind him, she looked around his shoulder to follow his line of vision. Her movement caught his eye, and he began to organize the things on the counter.

"Nothing, Emma-cat." He had nicknamed her that when he saw her curled up on the cart bed, dozing on the way to market. "Just checking my jar of change coins," he mumbled. Finally seeing what she thought he was looking at, Emma laughed.

"Oh hardly! I doubt that very much, Mister Moss. I see you checking something else out, though." Flushing slightly, Briar almost clapped a hand over Emma's mouth. Pulling her farther away from the counter and his customers, he shook a finger at her.

"Quiet, woman!" he demanded softly, a look of amusement and embarrassment on his face. "No words on this, see? I'm in an odd situation, but I can handle it myself. I'm no Temple-boy, inexperienced in the ways of the world." Emma laughed.

"Oh, I can tell you're not inexperienced. That's why it's amusing. And you're certainly acting like a young boy. What is this, you pining over someone a courtyard away? I'd have pegged you for the kind who'd have _introduced_ himself already." She enunciated the word so that Briar knew that she wasn't talking about the simple hand-shaking introduction. Briar turned away.

"Well, I tried." Trailing off, he focused his attention on trimming the leaves of a shakkan for sale. His air of nonchalance seemed a bit forced."She just wasn't interested." Emma laughed, a clear sound that sailed over the clatter and bustle of the marketplace courtyard. Several people turned to look. Several young men continued to look. Emma glanced away from the crowds and patted Briar on the back.

"It's alright, we all have our off-days." Briar raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, miss Emma-cat? I'll have you know that plenty of women play difficult to get. This is not an off-day. Besides, how many off-days have you-" He stopped, then continued cutting in silence.

"Ah, hah. Well, one or two, Briar, one or two." She tried to cover the sudden freezing chill she felt with humor. After a few moments, she pushed herself up from her stool. "I'm off, Briar. I see Sandry coming, and we're off for an appointment at the Citizenry Office. Once you see me again, I'll be an Emelanian! Emelani? Emelanist?" She swooped in and gave Briar a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Briar." He grinned.

"Lakik's teeth! You're a vixen, miss Emma-cat! Be back soon, okay?" She waved at him from across the courtyard. He waved back, then went back to work.

Sandry led Emma through a maze of market-day-crowded streets. After several minutes of maneuvering through crowds at a fast pace, they reached a long street crowded with government buildings. Ahead the palace could be seen. Emma trotted behind Sandry, and almost crashed into her when the other girl stopped. The building they stood in front of did not have the same white-washed façade of the buildings around it- instead, its dingy paint seemed to be peeling around the door- and window-frames. It was sandwiched between a huge temple-like structure housing the Judicial Offices and Courts and another building that was the Post Center. A sign over the door read, in elaborate lettering, "Citizenry Office of the Great State of Emelan." Under the sign was a faded painting of the Emelani flag.

"Here we are!" Sandry declared, and led Emma into the office. A combination of weak lantern light and sunlight lit the dingy room. Several rows of benches sat, unoccupied and covered in dust. At the end of the main rectangular room a long counter stood, behind which stood a man with a tired expression on his face. Sandry approached the desk with purpose.

"Good morning, sir-" The tired-looking man barely glanced up from his paper. Emma peered over the counter and saw him filling out what looked like a resignation form.

"It's afternoon." Sandry's cheerful expression didn't change for a moment.

"Well, then, sir, good afternoon. My name is Sandrilene fa Toren, and I'm here on business with Clerk Mathisson." Barely moving from his letter, the elderly man hollered into a back room.

"Mathisson, it's for you!" A young man rushed out of the back, clutching a stack of papers.

"Lady Sandrilene! My apologies, I was just getting your things together. Mr. Weaver, I can handle things in here now." With a shrug, the older man shuffled off to the back room. Clerk Mathison turned to the two women with a smile.

"I'm sorry about Clerk Weaver. He was quite the Citizenry Officer in his day, but since we started the visa system several years ago, work here has decreased drastically. I don't mind telling you that this Office is on the verge of shut-down." Sandry smiled politely.

"Do I hear a hint of excitement on your part, Clerk Mathison?"

"Oh, call me Jordan. If the Office closes down, the Duke has promised me a place as an inspections Officer on the border. I have to say, the idea of a promotion is quite exciting." He winked at her, and Sandry smiled almost coquettishly back.

"Well, that is quite exciting. I'm happy for you! Now, you said you had paperwork for me and my friend?"

"Oh, yes. Here it is. Citizenry paperwork… Forms A, B, C, F, and…K." Sandry took the forms.

"Now, where should we fill this out?" The clerk pointed out a row of cubicles running the length of one wall.

"Feel free to take one of those, Lady Sandrilene. Here's a bottle of fresh ink, and a quill." Emma took the things, then the two of them took a seat at a box-like stall. The sheets were covered with fine print and boxes and lines to fill out. Emma began with Form A. It seemed like a simple sort of filling in the blanks.

An hour and a half later, Emma rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Is there any more?" Sandry shook her head.

"No, there isn't. It's amazing, really. I didn't think that many people could name their medical history from memory. Emma tried to smile.

"Just something I needed recently." Seeing the look that flickered behind the other girl's eyes, Sandry wisely chose not to remark on the comment.

"Well, let's hand in this paperwork. Wait, let me see something on Form… F, I think it was." Emma handed over the paper, and Sandry skimmed it quickly. "You marked "No" under the question, 'Are you a mage, or have you ever exhibited magical tendencies?'"

"Well, of course. I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not like you four." Sandry touched her chin briefly, the gesture betraying a moment of hesitation.

"Actually, one or two people I've spoken to believe you are. That is, you have power. We just don't know what kind yet. We were hoping to speak to you about it later, but…" Emma rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I really don't want to deal with this right now, no offense meant Lady Sandry. If this has to do with how I got here, okay. My eyes are killing me from reading in this dim light." In truth, Emma just wanted to skip away from the weird topic of magic. Magic was impossible. Well, it was on Earth. It was easier to just… forget about everything before waking up with Daja beside her.

"That's fine, Emma. Let's see. Full name, check. Medical history, check. Magical history… well, that's iffy. It's alright, I'm sure they have a form for changing that later. Let's see if this is enough."

They presented the papers to Clerk Mathisson, who scanned over them quickly.

"Seems like everything's in order. Now we have to do the physical evaluation. Just to make sure you're not plague-ridden, of course. I've called for Healer Ivysides to come over once you're ready in our back room." Emma flinched backwards. Pulling Sandry a bit to the side, she whispered,

"Sandry- an exam? I really don't think… I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm not ready for something like that from a stranger…" Sandry smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I have this handled." Sandry walked back to the desk, then had a quick conversation with the clerk. She cheerfully returned to Emma, carrying a few sheets of paper.

"And here are your papers, Miss Emmaliane. Everything you'll need to make large purchases and travel abroad is in these papers. Of course, the Office has a copy. You are now a citizen of the Emelanese government. Normally this process is quite a bit longer, but we've shortened things a bit." Emma regarded the papers with a dubious look.

"How exactly did you shorten things?" With an enigmatic smile, Sandry led the way out of the building and down the street.

"Diplomacy, Emma. It's all in the diplomacy."

Sandry led Emma back to the marketplace, then departed for court business unknown. Emma sat a bit more with Briar, then wandered over to Daja's stall. The Trader had accumulated a good amount of coin for her goods, and was displaying the use of her living-metal hearing aids.

"I was inspired to make these after I was faced with a magical problem similar to modern deafness. In the case of my friend, he heard too much. So my colleagues and I fashioned a pair of ear-buds to filter sounds from the winds. Here we have a more common use for them- that is, the amplification of sound. You set the ear-aids' amplification level before you put them in, or you may control the level by speaking the name of a certain rune. Every once in a while a sound may clash with the amplification runes on the buds. If this happens, you simply lower the amplification level until the feedback stops. Any more extensive problems with your ear-aids can be brought to me, and I'll look after fixing them personally." The merchant she was bargaining with was nodding appreciatively.

"I like the sound of these ear-aids. Make me fifty pair, and we'll see how they sell. I have the feeling that people will like these. A man makes a one-time payment instead of visiting the Healers every few months? I think this will be a success." Daja handed him a contract to sign, and the deal was concluded with a handshake and the exchange of a bag of coins. Emma sidled up to Daja, poking her on the shoulder. The other girl looked over, and smiled a greeting.

"How are you? Enjoying market-day? Have you purchased anything?"

"Oh, I'm having a wonderful time. Sandry bought me a great lunch of fried fish, and it's been interesting people-watching." Daja nodded.

"How do you like the wares? Wait- did I give you your coin?" Emma shook her head, and Daja smacked herself on the forehead with an open palm.

"Ah, I'm such a… Here, let's go look around, I have spending coin right here. Do you barter?" The expression on Emma's face gave Daja all she needed to know.

"Alright, I'll come with you. Tris will mind shop, won't you, Tris?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming around. Don't be so impatient." Tris came out from behind the back wall of the stall, placing a marker in her book. "I'll mind the shop, and probably get a bit more silver than you'd normally get. Sometimes even you can be a bit of a pushover, Trader." She perched upon the stool that Daja had vacated, and immediately proceeded to scowl at several scruffy-looking older men. They shuffled off, looking warily over their shoulders.

"What was that for, Tris?" Emma asked.

"Ah, they were whispering amongst themselves. Not kind things, mind you. Better to scare off the riffraff then have them come thieving." Daja raised an eyebrow, then took her Trader staff from where it rested against the wall.

"See, Emma, the store will be fine. Tris is almost as good as a Trader with her bargaining skills." With a wave, she and Emma left the stores and headed into the marketplace to shop.


End file.
